A Hunter's Pain
by MoSassy23
Summary: Max and the boys continue their journey to finally destroy Yellow Eyes, but the loss of John Winchester proves to be hitting everyone harder than expected. Can Max keep the boys from going off the deep end without their father around anymore?


Season 2

 _A.N. Another Story! Yay! If you have discovered this story, please go and read 'A Hunter's Friend' before reading. There is an explanation at the beginning of Chapter 4. If you have read that, then enjoy! Also, something that I forgot to include in Season 1 is that Max participated in the prank war…she put seat covers in the impala and glued the boys to the seat;)_

So, season two begins the same, with Max getting injured with the Winchesters. And when Dean goes into cardiac arrest, Max helps to revive him. Then John dies, and after the funeral I have an original chapter.

"Beer Run" (Original)

It had been about two days since they burned John's body, and the tension in Bobby's house hadn't subsided. The guys had drunk all the beer, and they sent Max out on a beer run. Not knowing she would come home in a different mood than when she left. About two hours after she had left, Max pulled up outside the house, fuming. Sam and Dean came outside to see her, as she pulled out the bags with her good arm. Dean stopped on the last step of the porch.

"What took you so long, Max?" Max stopped and looked up at him.

"What took me so long? I went to the store and they were out of the beer you all wanted." Sam started to say something.

"Max, we're sorry..." Max cut him off, turning to look at him.

"So I went to two other places. They didn't have it, either. On the fourth place I tried, they had just two cases left, which I had to fight for with this teenage football player." Sam looked at his brother as Max continued.

"As I was pulling out of the parking lot, said teenager, rear-ended me shouting, 'Sorry, Chicky! Maybe that'll teaches you to not take my beer!'" Max walked up to Dean and pushed the bags into his hands. She then pushed her way into the house, and she headed for the stairs. Dean called out to her.

"Sorry, Max." Max spun around so fast Dean almost dropped the bags.

"Look, I know you're going through some things now that John's gone, but next time you need some beer...do it yourself!" Max jogged up the stairs, when Sam caught her attention.

"Where are you going?" Max turned, an angry look on her face.

"I'm going to have something called 'me time', and since I haven't had time to myself in so long, anyone who disturbs me will get shot! In the balls!" On the last word, she slammed the door to the bathroom upstairs. Dean and Sam flinched at the sound. Dean went and sat the groceries down and joined Sam as he went into the study with Bobby.

"How scared should we be, Bobby?" Bobby looked at both of them.

"Let me put it this way, once when I wouldn't let her go on a hunt, she locked herself in her room, I went to go check on her and she shot through the door to get me to go away." Dean's eyes widened.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Bobby shook his head.

"Still have scars from when the wood splintered." Sam and Dean looked at each other, and then sat back in their chairs. Then Bobby sighed.

"You boys do realize it's her birthday today, right?" The boys looked at each other, wide eyed, and sighed.

xxxxxxxx

Max had put on her satin robe and drawn a hot bath, she only stepped out briefly to get the bottle of wine and wine glass she had in her room, and her shotgun. She put in bubble bath and bath salts, trying anything to help her relax. Once the bath was full, of bubbles and water, Max shed her robe and got in. She wrapped a towel around her head and laid back, feeling like she was in heaven. From the tub, she poured a glass of her favorite red wine and sipped from it as all the stress faded away. Tense muscles loosened and Max smiled, for the first time that afternoon. After the water became cold, Max got out and dried off. As she was rinsing out the tub, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She grabbed her gun, ready to shoot through the door, but the person didn't knock on her door. After a few seconds, the person walked back down stairs. Max peeked out the door, and hurried back to her room. Once she put her gun and the wine away, she noticed a bouquet of roses and calla lilies. She walked over to the table they sat on, and noticed a card. She pulled it out and read it.

"Sorry, for everything. Happy Birthday, Sam and Dean." Max smiled, as she smelled the flowers.

Not wanting to talk to the boys yet, Max read one of her books on her bed. Hours later, when it got dark there was a soft knock on her door.

"Don't worry, you're safe. You can come in." Max closed her book as Sam came in with a pizza box in his hand.

"Thought you might want some dinner." Max smiled at him.

"Thank you, for this, and for those." Sam looked at her flowers and laughed.

"You're welcome. Listen, if you need anything, I'll be right down..." Max cut him off as she took a bite of pizza.

"Won't you join me?" Sam laughed, and then shrugged.

"Sure, if it means you won't kill me." Max laughed and moved over to give him some room. After a few slices in silence, Max looked at him.

"Sam, I'm sorry I just exploded like that. You guys are going through a lot, and I just got real frustrated." Sam stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, we're to blame. Dean and I haven't been ourselves, and you've just tried to help. So, thank you." Max smiled.

"You're welcome." After a second, Max thought of something. She scooped up some pizza sauce with her finger.

"On second thought," she smeared it on his face. "You deserve that, for almost ruining my birthday." Sam looked at her, and then nodded. He pulled off a piece of cheese, and threw it at her face.

"Looks like we're even now." Max pulled it off.

"You are so dead, Sam Winchester." Sam grinned and ran out of her room. Max followed him. She chased him through the house, until they were laughing on Bobby's couch. Dean watched them through the window and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Max."

Then they have the clown case, and instead of Max picking up trash she sings and the song I had picked for her to sing was "Kerosene" by Miranda Lambert. After the case is over, Dean smashes the hell out of the Impala and he looks up to see Max watching him. She goes up to him and hugs him without saying anything, and he hugs her back. During the vampire case instead of Gordon grabbing Sam and cutting him, he grabs Max and cuts her arm and puts his knife to her throat. Sam and Dean save her, of course. The season continues on, and at Christmas I did another original.

"Not So Bleak Midwinter" (Original)

Max woke up in her old room at Bobby's house; the sun had just barely risen. She sat up and looked out the window, which had fogged up in the night. Max left her warm bed and crept over to the window, slipping on her slippers and robe. She wiped off the condensation and saw that fresh snow was falling. She smiled and realized what day it was, Christmas Day.

Max quickly, and quietly, changed into a pair of jeans and a dark long-sleeved shirt. She braided her hair and put on her favorite scarf, and then she pulled on her boots and walked across the room to her bag to get the presents she got for Sam, Dean, and Bobby. Max walked quietly down the stairs, making sure not to wake her uncle and the boys who had fallen asleep in the study. She looked around the corner, Sam was asleep on the couch with a book still in his lap, Dean was lying on the floor with his jacket over him, and Bobby was leaned back in his chair asleep.

Max smiled at them, and then she went to the hall closet and grabbed the miniature Christmas tree she had hidden from them. She walked to Bobby's desk and set the tree up, she set the star on top and turned the lights on. The lights were bright enough to illuminate the room, but dim enough not to wake the boys. Bobby, however, woke up and saw the tree. Max held a finger to her lips and pointed at the boys. Bobby smirked and slowly got up. He came around the desk and kissed Max's forehead, then he mouthed the word "coffee", Max laughed silently and nodded.

She watched Bobby leave the room; she turned back to the tree and put her presents under it. Max then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to the boys. She folded it in half and wrote their names on it, then set it on the table between them. She walked out of the room and went back to the hall closet, this time grabbing a coat. It was her Aunt Karen's; it was a long dark brown coat that had seen many years. Max put it on quickly and slipped on her gloves, she then signaled to Bobby that she would be outside. He nodded and smiled at her, Max smiled back and walked out the front door.

Sam woke to the smell of coffee brewing; he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He hit Dean's foot to wake him up, that's when Sam first noticed the tree. Dean looked at Sam, and then saw the tree, too. They noticed the presents underneath it and they both smiled, they knew it was Max's doing. Sam had never really liked Christmas, but today it was different than the other times. Dean noticed a note on the table, he gestured to Sam to open it as he stood up. Sam read the note, smirked and handed it to Dean. 'Grab your coats and meet me outside, M'. They looked at each other, and then grabbed their coats. They waved to Bobby as they passed the kitchen, then headed outside.

The snow was still falling as Sam and Dean walked out onto the porch. They saw footprints in the snow and followed them to wherever Max was taking them. Unbeknownst to the boys, Bobby was watching them go. He knew exactly where Max was, he smiled at the thought. Sam and Dean followed the footprints through the maze of old cars to find Max, each admiring the snowfall as they went. When they finally found Max, she was in the middle of an empty field nearby.

The trees all around the field were covered in snow, like something out of a painting, and the snow still fell ever so gently around them. Max smiled as she heard the boys arrive, she didn't even turn around to greet them. She took one of her hands out of her coat pocket and motioned them to stand next to her. Sam went to her right, as Dean went to her left. They looked at her and smiled as they looked at what she was looking at, a quiet, peaceful snowfall. Max took both hands from her coat and let them hang at her sides as she looked up at the falling snow, the boys followed her gaze. She smiled and took their hands, and she spoke.

"Merry Christmas, guys." The boys smiled and squeezed her hands. They walked back to Bobby's, with smiles on their faces. They didn't know that Bobby had made a whole breakfast for all of them, which was basically eggs that weren't rotten and some left over toast. It was perfect. They ate breakfast, and then went into the study for gifts. Max was about to hand out her gifts when Sam put three of his under the tree, then Dean put two, and so did Bobby. Max smiled and passed out the gifts.

Bobby unwrapped his first. A new iron knife from Dean, a flask with a cross on it from Sam, and a new cap from Max. They all laughed at hers. Dean was next. A case of silver bullets from Bobby, an air freshener from Sam, everyone laughed as Dean gave him a look, and silver lighter with his initials from Max. Then it was Sam. A book of languages from Bobby, a cheap lighter from Dean, and a pocketknife with his initials from Max. When Max was going for hers, Sam stopped her.

"We all pitched in to get you something really nice." Then Dean spoke.

"Yeah, so don't say you don't deserve it, cause you do." Then Bobby.

"So open it." He handed it to her and she ripped the paper off. A tiny blue box was inside; when she opened it tears came to her eyes. A small butterfly charm made of sterling silver was sitting in the box attached to a silver chain. Max pulled it out of the box. The guys looked at her, but it was Sam who spoke up.

"Like it?" Max nodded and turned to him.

"Help me put it on?" Sam nodded and she handed him the necklace. It came to rest on her chest, just where her shirt began. She touched it and stood up to tightly hug Sam, Dean, and Bobby.

Things continue as normal, and in Tall Tales Max is injured by the boys when they get into an argument, which causes her to lose her temper at the boys. Things continue, and another thing is that Max wasn't in the prison with the boys; she was working on everything on the outside. In All Hell Breaks Loose, Max breaks down when Sam is killed and she realizes that she is in love with Sam. She cleans him up, and tells Dean her feelings and then he disappears. Sam wakes up and scares the hell out of her, and Dean comes back and places everything off. When they get to Bobby's, Max and Bobby both confront Dean in the junkyard; which results in Max breaking down again. Then they all discover where Yellow Eyes(I cannot say his real name, and I don't know how to spell it) is and head there. Jake forces Ellen and Max to put their guns to their heads; Dean grabs Max's gun before it fires and Bobby does the same for Ellen. Then the battle is over, and the trio head out to help Dean.

 _A.N. So I did decide to do separate stories for the different seasons;) I forgot to mention in all my stories, that I have Pinterest boards for each of my characters so just type the name of a character and you'll find everything that inspired me for that character._


End file.
